


Like what

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 直播提问和回答是真实存在的，由此而来的脑洞庆祝16-0和奶一口20-0（不是）推土机挤掉原配成功上位（不是）





	Like what

Dante退出一局游戏，点开新的排队，习惯性扫了一眼chat，然后被一条提问吸引了注意力：

“你和super还像以前一样亲密吗？”

这个名字具有和他的所有者同样的魔力，让Dante在看到的一瞬间就忍不住嘴角上扬。他想着那个褐色头发的男孩灿烂的笑脸，“当然啦”这句话到嘴边又被咽了回去。他思考了一会儿措辞，然后开口道：

“不像我们以前那样亲了，但是我们还是很要好，就，就像……”

他突然说不下去了。

心脏传来细细密密的疼痛，仿佛身体都在抗议他的乐观。Dante有点委屈地想怎么就不要好了，虽然距离可能拉开了那么一点点关系，他那么说已经算很谦虚了，他们还是经常一起吃吃喝喝一起双排的啊。他想起，就在几天前，震动夺得阶段冠军那个晚上，妈妈睡下之后他点开了Matthew的直播，看着他们立下大功劳的冠军主坦在摄像头前手舞足蹈，骄傲得像个炫耀自己漂亮羽毛的小公鸡。然后朴敏镐过去又蹭又咬催他出门，Dante笑个半死，手底下飞快打字，仿佛他还在震动基地，像以前一样和朴敏镐一起努力把这个沉迷直播的宅男拖出房门。之后他当然也去了韩国城，仿佛他还是震动的一员，三个韩国人走在前面叽叽喳喳讲着韩语，他和Matthew落在后面，肩膀互相碰撞，仍嫌距离不够近，索性抬起胳膊搭着肩膀搂着脖子，讲话时几乎脸贴着脸，Matthew在他耳边絮絮叨叨自己有多开心多兴奋，呼出的热气让Dante耳朵痒痒的。明明就还是像以前一样亲密啊，任谁见了都会觉得这是一对挚友。

不，Dante的大脑反驳，你不能选择性修改自己的记忆。

Dante不得不想起来，那个晚上，其实高高瘦瘦的混血男孩也在，他走在Matthew的另一边，平常毒舌且热衷于拆自己家主坦台的输出选手那天倒是安静的很，跟旁边勾肩搭背吵吵闹闹的两个人保持了恰到好处的距离，偶尔附和一两句，或者在该笑的时候很配合地笑出来，大部分时候目视前方，似乎在想别的事情。Dante觉得反常却也没多想，只觉得Jay今天倒是知趣，完全不打扰他跟Matthew交流感情。直到他们走到了岔路口，Matthew转身之前还对着Dante飞了个吻，Dante一边假装嫌弃地笑着躲开，一边心血来潮决定目送前队友们离去——他多希望他能彻底删除这一段记忆。

前面两个人的影子开始还界限分明，似乎是一眨眼就交汇在了一起。高的那个伸手握住了身边人的手腕，矮一点的那个挣扎了一下，扭头说了句什么，结果反而被对方干脆地抓住了整只手，大拇指在手背安抚地磨蹭，被抓住的手指扭来扭去纠缠了一会儿，最后还是被镇压，十指相扣。

Dante不知道他是怎么走回去的。他摸出手机打开discord，点开Matthew的头像，输入了一大段文字又全部删除。他能问什么呢，或者说，他能以什么身份问呢。Matthew被抢走了，他想。

不，Dante的大脑冷酷地指出，是你自己放弃的。

不，不，我怎么可能舍得，我保护他都还来不及，一定是那个人他太狡猾，他一定用了什么手段。他想起了第一次见面时Matthew青涩又腼腆地微笑；想起了得知他们即将成为室友的时候男孩眼里藏不住的开心；想起输掉比赛之后男孩笨拙的安慰；想起第一次并肩作战的激动；想起他们常常一起出去闲逛，男孩在所有采访里被问到“最好的朋友”和“最常一起出去的人”的时候答案都是他；想起男生之间不可避免的打闹，面条胳膊小身板的男孩本不会是他的对手，但是他愿意装作被他举起的小拳头威胁到；想起深夜关灯之后天马行空的卧谈，说到兴奋时男孩甚至主动爬上他的床，没发现他紧张得浑身僵硬，而后说累了的男孩干脆睡在了他的床上，月光透过窗户照在男孩的脸上，他的唇红润而微微嘟起，直播时总引得女粉丝询问他用了哪款唇膏什么色号，Dante简直用尽了自己一生的自制力才忍住没有亲吻下去。

就算睡着了也可能会被发现的，他还小，他还没有成年，性取向什么的要让他自己发现，我不能诱导他这样是不对的，Dante想出了一万个理由说服自己，来日方长。他怎么能想得到他们做室友的日子其实已经进入倒数了。

他知道如今Matthew一个人住的房间里仍然摆着两张床。他仍然是男孩“最好的朋友”的答案，却再也不能站在他身边，如今所有人都只说最好的搭档是super和sinatraa。他想起第二阶段决赛，他在台下看着Matthew在赢得比赛的瞬间首先抱住了Jay，好一会儿之后金东俊才过来抱住两个人。而后第一个握完手的Jay耐心等着Matthew给泰坦全员每人一个拥抱，对着走回来的他张开了双臂，Matthew也极其自然地投入了Jay的怀抱。Dante不停地告诉自己这是正常的队友之间的庆祝方式，然而却压不住心底泛上来的酸涩。当时他不明白为什么，现在他知道了。

他想起离开震动搬去神枪手的那天，尽管刚成年没多久的小室友送行时终究没忍住红了眼圈，Matthew还是举起他的面条胳膊主动要求帮Dante搬了一个箱子下楼。Jay也来了，虽然双方都对Dante离开震动的原因心知肚明，Dante还是接受了Jay提出帮忙一起抬最重的大箱子下去的好意。到得楼下，两人讲了几句不痛不痒的话，Dante笑了笑转身准备拖着箱子往门口走，却又听见Jay喊了自己一声。

“你爱Matt吗？”

身上混有亚洲人血统的少年有一双狭长的双眼，此刻他站在几阶台阶之上，居高临下眯眼注视着底下即将离开的前队友，仿佛狼群里赢得战斗驱逐对手离开的狼王。Dante压抑住心底涌起的不舒服，干笑一声：“肯定啦，他那么可爱大家都爱他嘛。”Jay没出声，他们都明白Jay问的不是Dante回答的那个意思。沉默在两个人之间蔓延。直到门口的Matthew一嗓子打破了安静“Dante！接你的车来啦……嘿你俩站在这儿干什么呢？”

Jay忽然抿唇微笑，他走下台阶给了Dante一个送别的拥抱，然后在他耳边轻声说——

既然你选择装傻的话，  
那他是我的了。

他到底是他的了。  
他犹豫着没能表白的心意，再也没机会说出口了。

Dante停顿了太久，久到chat以为他不会回答了，然而他终于还是说了下去：“就像……我不知道，但是他的确是我最好的朋友之一，只是那时我们住在一起你懂吗。”


End file.
